Freaks Like Us
by Animefreak99-06
Summary: AU Yugi, Seto, and Ryou have always been different from other people, but what happens when they find other teenagers at their high school with 'abilities' just like theirs?


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Mr.Kazuki Takahashi has the pleasure of owning such a wonderful manga/anime series.

Hello everybody, my name is Animefreak99-06. I usually write stories for another anime, but I've kinda been on a Yu-Gi-Oh! kick as late and this story just popped into my head. I hope you guys like it.

This story is AU, which means, I've mixed things from the anime and from the manga and thrown in a few of my own ideas. In this story Yami and Yugi are brothers. Yami is the one who solved the Sennen Puzzle, and he is the reincarnation of Atemu. As for the title, you'll understand the meaning after chapter 3 or 4. I'll list couples later as Yugi doesn't start out friends of Jounouchi, Honda, or Anzu.

One last thing, just because I don't mind reading slight yaoi, doesn't mean I plan on writing this as one. In other words, this is not a yaoi.

**"**speech**"-** normal talk

speech- foriegn language

_words in italics-_ flashbacks

(speech)- telepathy a.k.a. mental communications

---------- change of scene

**Freaks Like Us**

Chapter 1

_He was walking down a long tunnel that was lit by two torches at intervals of ten yards. His senses told him he should have stayed within the safety of the throne room, but he knew he would have to deal with whatever was down here to ensure the safety of his kingdom. As he entered the large chamber the tunnel led to, he gasped loudly at what he saw. Standing at the opposite end of the chamber was a lagre shadowy being the likes of which he had never seen. Said shadowy being was fighting a light haired person, and from the looks of things, was winning easily._

_The king, who had been entranced by seeing his white haired rival fighting this unknown creature,shook his head and began to walk towards the duo. Hearing a gasp of pain, the king turned towards his left to discover to of his high preists lying dead in a pool of blood. A third was laying a few feet away, still barely breathing. Running towards them, the young king noticed neither of the preists had their Millenium Items. Akhenaden no longer had his eye, Kalim didn't have his Scales, and Shada wasn't wearing his Ankh. Once he reached Shada, the king gently lifted the head of his still breathing preist._

_"Shada, what happened here? Where are the Millenium Items?" The king spoke quietly. Opening his eyes, Shada looked into the sad, expressive crimson eyes of his pharoah, before taking as deep a breath as he could._

_"My Pharoah, that shadow-like creature is the very same one High Preistess Isis warned us about. All we can gather about it, is it's name is Zork, and he has a way of moving through the shadows." He paused here to draw in a rattling sounding breath to continue his story. "We could not sense it in time to defend ourselves. He stole our Millenium Items in order to gain strength. I believe he has absorbed everyone of them except yours." _

_He began coughing after finishing speaking, and speaks of blood dotted his white attire. The pharoah winced at this because he knew Shada was going to die. Daring a glance around, his eyes landed on the dead body of his High Preistess on the other side of the room. That meant three of his preists were dead and his preistess was dead as well. But, he could not find his fifth and final preist, Seto, anywhere._

_No longer hearing Shada breathing, he turned to face lifeless eyes stareing up at him. Sighing sadly, he slowly drew his hand over Shada's eyes. After gently laying his body back down on the floor, the king rose and turned towards the form of the now victorious Zork, who was now standing above the badly injured Thief King._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mr. Yami Motou!" yelled a very angry female. Upon hearing his name being called, said male college student shot his head up from his desk to find his female history professor motioning for him to stand up. Standing up quickly, he heard almost all of his class mates snickering at him. Only his girlfriend and his light haired rival weren't snickering, they were grimacing. After all, it's not everyday the teachers pet gets to feel the wrath of the teacher.

"Mr. Motou, you **will** see me after class." she stated before turning her attention back to the blackboard.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Cole." Yami said before he sitting back down and lowering his head so that his blond bangs hid the blush that was quickly covering his tanned skin. Unknown to him his rival was looking at him with hard dark brown eyes and shaking his head before turning back to the assignment on the blackboard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, which just happened to be the last class of the day, Yami and his teacher had a very heated, mostly one-sided, discussion. Waiting outside the door, pacing, was Yami's pure-blood Egyptian girlfriend. She was wearing a modest styled white dress that hung off of her shoulders and went down to her lower shins, which went with her tan flats rather well. She held her book and notebook close to her chest with one arm, while the other arm was holding her hand up to twirl one of her two ribbon wrapped ponytails. Hearing silence coming from the room, she turned quickly, which caused the sunlight to hit the beautiful gold necklace she wore.

No sooner had Yami opened the door, then he spotted his girlfriend looking at him with concern in her green eyes.

"Two questions Yami. What punishment did Ms. Cole give you for falling asleep in class? And which memory did you receive of the past?" Yami raised an eyebrow and looked slightly amused.

"Nothing gets past you, nee, Ishizu?" She rolled her eyes at Yami's rude manner of speech and shook her head. "I have to write a five page report, front and back, on how in the past, students were punished for various things. Such as back-talking the teacher, being disruptive in class, etc... And as for which memory..." At this Yami became quiet and closed his eyes, mentally calling out to his shadows. Ishizu touched the eye that was the center of her Tauk once she felt the familiar presence of the shadow magic.

As a fog was forming around them, the eye of her necklace flashed brightly at the same time the eye on Yami's inverted gold pyramid did. Once the flash disappeared, Yami and Ishizu were no longer standing in the hallway. Instead two new people, who happened to look like the pair, stood where they had been. By this time, the fog had completely formed around the two strangers.

'I saw Shada die in my arms. I saw the Thief King being defeated by Zork. He had already killed you, Akhenaden, and Kalim. He was reaching for the ring. Strangely enough though, I didn't see Seto anywhere near there. I know he ascended the throne after I defeated Zork and sealed my memories within the puzzle. He just wasn't there in that room with the rest of us.' The Yami look-alike stated in perfect Ancient Egyptian. Within the time both eyes flashed and the look-alike started speaking, Yami and Ishizu had been tramsformed to look exactly as they had in their past lives.

Ishizu was now wearing a different, more snug white dress, a white headress adorned with a falcon's head, a short white cape, slightly more gold jewelry, and white flat shoes. The only similarities between Ishizu and this new woman were the Tauk and the green eyes. The Yami look-alike, definately wasn't wearing the same outfit Yami had been wearing. Yami had been wearing dark leather pants, black sleeveless shirt, blue leather jacket, and black leather boots.While his look alike was wearing a white robe, blue sash, purple flat shoes, and a long, flowing purple cape. He also wore earrings, necklaces, bracelets, armbands, rings, anklets, ang a crown that he wore across his brow, all made of gold.

'Isis, I don't remember what happened after next, but I fear Zork wasn't truly defeated. His power may have returned. We will have to be careful if what I say is true. I'm counting on your help in this matter.' Ishizu, or Isis rather, nods her head with a serious expression on her face.

'I cannot guarantee anything, my pharoah. What you sense might be nothing, but should Zork's power return, I will do all in my power to help you, just the same as the others. I will help as I am now and as my reincarnation.' Isis promised in perfect Ancient Egyptian. The young pharoah smiled at his High Preistess.

'I thank you Isis. Now, I have one last thing to ask of you. Call me by my true name.' Isis smiled.

'Of course, Pharoah Atemu.' After she spoke his name, the eyes of her Tauk and his Pyramid flashed once more. When they stopped shining, the fog disappeared as well, leaving Yami and Ishizu standing there in the hallway, as if nothing had happened. The young couple began walking down the hallway. Yami reached a hand up to touch his Sennen Puzzle.

"Do you know why I asked you to speak his name?" Looking over at his slightly taller girlfriend, he saw her nod her head.

"You received the puzzle when you were eight. It took seven years to complete it. Once you completed it, you began to have various, sporadic memories of your past. The memories have been coming back to you for five years now and just six months ago, you finally found out your name from your past life. It wasn't recorded, so you just want to make sure no one forgets it again." Ishizu smiled at her shorter half Japanese/half Egyptian boyfriend.

"You know, I just remembered something. Are packed and ready to leave to go back to Japan tomorrow? Malik is and he's been driving Uncle Shadi, Rishido, and I crazy. He's excited to see his friends again." Seeing Yami practically beaming, she couldn't help, but laugh.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to leave tomorrow. Starting tomorrow, we have three whole weeks off from school. Don't get me wrong, I love Egypt, but I really miss Japan. All I have to do tomorrow is load my luggage in the car and pick you, Malik, and Rishido up and head to the airport. Once we get there, I plan on spending as much time as I can with ji-chan and Yugi. It'll be good to see all three Kaiba brothers and Ryou and Amane, but Yugi is my baby brother. And, since this is his, Seto, and Ryou's first year in High School, I'm definately going to be there to make sure he gets off to a good start."

Yami and Ishizu continued to walk down the hallway and kept talking about a surprise party they would be attending while in Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, folks, is chapter one of my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. I hope it wasn't too bad. I was originally going to add more, but I decided I wanted to stop here. This is just a fair warning, like the rest of my stories, this is going to start out very slow.

Just to clear a few things up: Shadi is alive in this fic, he is Ishizu and Malik's uncle. Ryou's sister Amane is alive and is four years younger then him. Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Gozobaru (or however you spell his name) who already had a son, Noa When he died, Seto, being president of Kaiba Corp, used his wealth to become legal guardian of Mokuba and Noa. That's right, Noa is still alive as well. Hope this clearifies a few things. If you're curious about anything, just let me know in a review, and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter or chapters. And, if you find a misspelled word or bad grammar, let me know in a review so I can fix it. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
